Reagents are frequently added when a biological apparatus is in operation, as reagents are consumable in sample-processing. This means that they are discarded after sample-processing is completed, and new reagents are added before new sample-processing begins. To enable the process of a biological sample-processing apparatus to be continuous without being interrupted by the addition of reagents, it is necessary for the apparatus to be equipped with reagent supply tanks which are large enough to contain sufficient reagents. The reagent supply tanks are designed to be positioned inside or outside of the sample-processing chamber.
For reagent supply tanks which are positioned inside the sample-processing chamber, such as those shown in FIG. 1, the sample-processing chamber 12 has sufficient space 16 to accommodate at least one such reagent supply tank 14. However, such space 16 would increase the dimensions of a biological sample-processing apparatus in a transverse direction. Reagent supply tanks 14 positioned along the longitudinal direction in the sample-processing chamber 12 would be disadvantageous if manual operation is needed, for example, if an operator needs to use his hand to access deeper parts of the sample-processing chamber 12. Accordingly, the arrangement of reagent supply tanks 14 in a transverse direction would facilitate manual operation. However, arrangement in a transverse direction would also increase the space occupied by the apparatus.
If reagent supply tanks are arranged outside of the sample-processing chamber, the space occupied by the apparatus will not increase. However, for the sake of easy operation, reagent supply tanks should be arranged on the side of the apparatus. However, this would cause the apparatus occupy more space. Although an arrangement in this way would be more convenient for operators compared to an arrangement of the reagent supply tanks in the sample-processing chamber, operation has to be performed at the side of the apparatus. Space needs to be reserved for operation of the apparatus. This causes an uneconomical utilization of space.
In view of the above drawbacks, a way to improve the space efficiency of a biological sample-processing apparatus is desired. The benefits of space efficiency is more apparent when more apparatuses are arranged in juxtaposition. In addition, improvements to the apparatus are also desired for the purpose of allowing easier operation.